


Always Alone

by ImJustAnIdea



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Drugs, M/M, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4906528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustAnIdea/pseuds/ImJustAnIdea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Sinto muito, Jesse, não posso deixar minha família para cuidar de você. Dê seu jeito, e... Não faça nada estúpido como de costume. – Dito isso, a linha tornou-se muda. Ele havia desligado, simples assim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Alone

Ele era capaz de ouvir tudo. O vento frio, a entrar rasgando pelas janelas abertas, fazendo com que as cortinas farfalhassem com sua força; o murmurar incansável, vindo da casa ao lado da sua, de vozes e barulhos desconhecidos por si, parecendo sair de algum aparelho de televisão, ou qualquer merda dessas; os passos... destemidos, fortes, massacrando a madeira sob os pés de quem quer que fosse.

Sua respiração estava pesada, densa. Ele mal conseguia fazer com que a quantidade necessária de oxigênio lhe penetrasse pelos pulmões, não sabia o que fazer exatamente, porém, considerando que ainda não havia batido as botas, deveria estar fazendo aquilo certo. Seu coração batia tão rapidamente quanto uma metralhadora à ser disparada repetidas vezes, de maneira impiedosa e à não deixar nada, absolutamente nada, para trás.

Ele era capaz de ouvir isto também.

Os ouvidos do garoto captavam as vozes, os gritos. Eles lhe penetravam o cérebro enevoado de tal maneira, que o pobre Jesse nada mais poderia fazer, a não ser deixar-se cair contra o chão, e por ali mesmo ficar – para onde mais ele iria, afinal.

– Você é um monstro! – Elas gritavam, as vozes esganiçadas, roucas e penetrantes. Eram como navalhas afiadas a lhe penetrar os ouvidos, o crânio, o peito, os braços e pernas, basicamente qualquer coisa que estivesse ao alcance.

Ele tentava cessá-las, utilizando-se de ambas as mãos sobre as orelhas, ao que encolhia-se contra seu próprio corpo magro; os olhos eram fortemente fechados, fazendo com que ele visse estrelas por trás das pálpebras negras. Ele nunca poderia silenciar aquelas vozes, no entanto, pois não estavam no exterior, e sim dentro dele, impregnadas nas entranhas do garoto assustado, que, devido às circunstâncias em que se encontrava, não poderia fazer nada mais que simplesmente acreditar naquilo o que diziam.

Os passos se aproximavam, ele podia ouvir, tal constatação lhe mandando um arrepio pela espinha. Estavam cada vez mais próximos, parecendo cada vez mais pesados por sobre a madeira envernizada. Jesse deduzia que o desconhecido estaria usando coturnos, pela forma como as solas desciam contra o chão; ele podia sentir a vibração sob ele, a madeira parecendo ceder pouco a pouco. Uma hora ou outra, o assoalho não mais aguentaria, e ele, então, cairia. Para onde, ele já não sabia.

– É chegada a sua hora, Pinkman... – A voz grossa disse, calma e rouca, cessando completamente os gritos horrendos daquelas outras. O som arranhava um tanto na garganta do desconhecido, que, agora, encontrava-se bastante próximo do corpo quase inerte de Jesse, jogado contra o chão da sala de estar, como um maldito cadáver.

Ouviu-se o tilintar do que pareciam correntes, correntes pesada a cair contra o chão em um baque ensurdecedor, ainda mais para o garoto, em decorrência de sua orelha encontrar-se colada ao mesmo. Ao que o pobre drogado sentia-se encher de pânico, amedrontado com toda a situação – por bons motivos, inclusive –, podia-se distinguir, entre o ruído do vento, das cortinas a baterem contra a paredes, e as correntes a arrastarem, uma gargalhada horrenda, tão estrondosa quanto um maldito trovão, esta que fez com que os tijolos que compunham a casa tremessem, junto ao chão sob o corpo jogado.

Ele era capaz de ouvir _tudo_ , até mesmo o que sequer estava ali.

 

 

Quando abriu os olhos uma vez mais, o sol ainda não havia lhe trazido sua luminosidade e calor. Havia alívio em sua expressão, porém, ao perceber que, independentemente de estar assustadoramente escuro ou não, _aquilo_ já havia ido embora.

Ele já não ouvia mais nada. Não mais vozes. Não mais passos. Não mais correntes, e, muito menos, risadas sombrias. Apenas sua respiração calma e o soar do vento por entre as cortinas, de maneira bem mais sutil que anteriormente.

Ele também não via nada, absolutamente nada, devido à escuridão, o que, definitivamente, não o ajudaria a levantar-se dali e caminhar até seu quarto – o único lugar totalmente seguro de sua residência, onde ele sabia aquela _coisa_ nunca ser capaz de entrar. Ainda que não o visse, Jesse temia sua volta; ele sempre voltava, no final das contas. O mais desesperador, no entanto, era saber que, não importava o que pudesse fazer, não poderia fugir dele – havia tentado, e, de fato, acabara metido em uma certa cena mais aterrorizante que nunca.

Talvez, fosse melhor que ele esperasse o nascer do sol para mover-se de seu acolhedor lugar no chão. Pensou consigo mesmo exatamente isso, enquanto, no fundo de seu âmago, dizia-se para que não se levantasse, ou sequer ousasse fazer qualquer tipo de movimento mais brusco; era arriscado demais.

– É arriscado demais... – Sussurrou, quase imperceptivelmente, para si mesmo, na intenção de quebrar um tanto o ensurdecedor silêncio que se instalava ao seu redor. Deus, como Jesse odiava o silêncio... Era por isso, justamente por isso, que tinha sempre algum tipo de música extremamente alta ecoando por sua casa; era por isso que sempre dava tantas festas. Ele não aguentava estar sozinho por tanto tempo, não aguentava ter que suportar aquele silêncio e saber que dali nada de bom sairia.

Por um momento, um breve momento, desejou ter o Sr. White ali com ele. Com o Sr. White, nunca havia um silencio muito prolongado, pois, por mais reservado que fosse, o bastardo tinha sempre algo a dizer – mesmo que este algo fosse, muitas vezes, composto de intermináveis insultos ao pobre garoto. O Sr. White nunca calava a boca, e, geralmente, falava sobre coisas tediosas demais para que Jesse sequer prestasse qualquer atenção às suas palavras; naquele momento, porém, até mesmo o papo sem fim, regado de termos científicos, os quais ele nunca seria capaz de entender em sua vida, seria bem-vindo. Ele só não queria ficar sozinho... Ele só não queria ter _medo_ de estar sozinho.

Sr. White o chamaria de covarde. Um merdinha amedrontado. Viciado de bosta. Ele poderia estar certo, mas, de qualquer forma, Pinkman nunca admitiria tal coisa, não para o velho Sr. White; mesmo sabendo ser tudo verdade, cada uma das palavras degradantes que Walter deixava escapar por entre os lábios de homem velho, ele nunca deixaria que o mesmo percebesse que, de fato, não era apenas um monte de merda que falava ali, e, sim, a mais pura e aterradora verdade.

Jesse era mesmo um merdinha amedrontado – como prova, ele poderia citar seu desmaio à pouco –, era um viciado de bosta, que, ainda passando por cagaços maiores que os imagináveis, nunca largaria para trás as drogas que o faziam tão bem, e mal, ao mesmo tempo. Ele, simplesmente, não poderia deixa-las, não poderia... Pois, no final, aquele cachimbo jogado sobre sua mesinha de centro, o becker meio cheio largado na mesma mesa, e o baseado seguramente guardado no bolço de sua jaqueta, eram tudo o que aquele garoto tinha, e tudo o que iria ter.

Ele já havia se conformado, há muito, que... Bem, ele não havia nascido para grandes feitos. Ele não era como o Sr. White, não era um cara inteligente, nunca conseguiria construir uma bela família, como aquelas que via nos comercias da TV. Tudo o que lhe era destinado, era a desgraça, a dor e, mais desesperador, o constante saber de que, independentemente de onde fosse, ou o que fizesse, pessoas estariam sempre machucadas quando próxima a ele. Fora o que acontecera com Jane, com Brock e com Andrea... Ninguém estaria à salvo com Jesse por perto.

Ou, talvez – e apenas talvez –, a culpa real não deveria recair sobre ele. Afinal, ninguém havia sido sacrificado até o momento em que _ele_ aparecera. E, dessa vez, não é do demônio interno do garoto que estamos falando. Era aquele que chamavam de Heisenberg. Aquele que ele costumava chamar de White, Sr. White.

Antes da aparição do homem citado logo acima, tudo estava bem – relativamente. Jesse tinha sua pequena fabricação – não era muito, sequer de boa qualidade, mas lhe rendia uns bons trocados, e, mais importante, era bem mais seguro –; já poderia ser considerado um viciado de bosta, mas, ao menos, estava bem com aquilo. O mais importante, era que ninguém precisava ser morto... Não até que Heisenberg aparecesse.

Aquele homem trouxera a desgraça para as vidas de tantas pessoas, que caso Pinkman parasse realmente para pensar, acabaria entrado em pânico. Ele destruíra tantas pessoas, apenas para seu próprio prazer, para inflar seu próprio ego, para reafirmar seu poder como o chefe supremo, o fodão.

O Sr. White, no entanto, não poderia levar todos os créditos pelos atos cometidos; afinal, ele não cometera tudo aquilo sozinho. Jesse o ajudara. Fora Jesse quem puxara o gatilho para Gale, não? Jesse não era nada melhor que o Sr. White, mas gostava de pensar que sim.

No final das contas, o pequeno Jesse Pinkman era apenas mais um garoto perdido na vida, o qual crescera sem uma real presença dos pais – espiritualmente falando –, ao qual não foram dadas as devidas chances, os devidos concelhos para que pudesse lidar com as situações difíceis de maneira diferente que a usual para si. Ele era apenas mais uma vítima do Sr. White, que, com o incentivo correto, e o tempo certo de manipulação, tornar-se-ia uma máquina de matar – apenas quando tratava-se de Walt, porém.

Outra coisa que Jesse nunca admitiria, era que Walter White, ele querendo ou não, era algum tipo de ponto franco para si. Mesmo sendo um grande filho-da-puta, o mais velho estivera presente em muitos momentos de sua vida à essa altura, momentos estes que, definitivamente, não foram, nem de longe, os mais fáceis; ele acabara criando algum tipo de laço com o Sr. White, baseado em uma relação extremamente torta e sem sentido, teoricamente profissional, onde o mais velho era aquele que gritava com o mais novo por motivos, geralmente, bem idiotas.

Walt gostava de gritar, ele tinha uma boa voz para isso também. Apenas o tom certo de rouquidão, com um timbre forte, que, bem facilmente, faria com que qualquer um borrasse as calças ante um de seus sermões – não quando se tratava se Jesse, já que o garoto, a esse ponto, havia-se acostumado com toda aquela necessidade do Sr. White de fazê-lo surdo.

Jesse, em seu tempo vago, gostava de sentar-se em seu sofá, manchado com diversas substâncias de procedência duvidosa, acender um cigarro, e imaginar como seria, caso, um dia, tivesse a coragem de colocar uma bala na cabeça de Heisenberg. Ele sorria com tal imagem. Na cena em sua cabeça, um deserto aparecia, bem no meio do nada, cercado apenas por areia, algumas vegetações típicas, pedras e rochas aqui e ali, e o belo céu sobre eles; o Sr. White estaria de joelhos contra o chão quente e arenoso, com as mãos amarradas contras costas; a cabeça estaria erguida, sendo o bastardo orgulhoso que era, olhando-o diretamente nos olhos; Jesse veria medo naqueles orbes verdes, mas as feições, marcadas pelo tempo, estariam tão duras quanto as rochas ali por perto; Jesse, bem provavelmente, diria algo como “adeus, Sr. White”, ou “chupe meu pau, Sr. White”, antes de, finalmente, puxar o gatilho. Os miolos do dito Sr. White explodiriam pelos ares, ao mesmo tempo em que o corpo inerte do homem morto cairia contra o chão. Seria o fim, finalmente.

O garoto não esconderia o corpo, ou a arma do crime. No final das contas, o homem merecia ser encontrado; querendo ou não, ele tinha uma família, filhos e uma bela esposa, aquelas pessoas boas mereciam saber o que diabos acontecera com seu ente querido – e, além disso, seria certo desperdício deixar que um gênio como Heisenberg fosse esquecido pela eternidade, apodrecendo nos desertos próximos à Albuquerque.

A única coisa que Jesse ainda não sabia em relação a seu plano, era o que faria _depois_ de tê-lo cumprido.

White havia lhe levado um pouco de aventura, algo com o que preocupar-se além de onde encontrar dinheiro para mais drogas. Com a morte dele, Pinkman voltaria à estaca zero: apenas mais um viciado de bosta no mundo. Ao menos com o Sr. White, ele podia ser um viciado de bosta rico, com objetivos de vida mais interessantes que os anteriores – ainda que tais objetos incluíssem matar o sócio e a si mesmo.

_Merda, como você é fodido..._ Jesse pensou consigo mesmo, ainda estando jogado contra o assoalho de madeira – aquecido pelo calor de seu corpo. Era incrível, ele sequer conseguia tirar seus pensamentos do desgraçado, que, por um acaso, arruinou sua vida pacata de garoto problema; ele estava sempre a impregnar os pensamentos do garoto, como um maldito parasita. Jesse não fazia ideia do porquê, mas nunca era capaz de ver-se livre do Sr. White, mesmo o velhote estando à quilômetros de distância.

 

Aquela noite fora a mais demorada de sua vida. Talvez, tal fato se desse graças ao desespero do garoto em ver logo o nascer de um novo dia; talvez, a razão, pela qual o maldito sol decidia-se por simplesmente não aparecer, fosse a névoa de confusão que se instalava quase permanentemente sobre Jesse, devido às substâncias usadas por si. Ele não saberia dizer o motivo da demora, tudo o que realmente sabia, era que ele, com toda certeza, não gostava de toda aquela situação.

Remexendo-se um tanto, colocou-se sentado contra o assoalho de tábuas de madeira, usando ambas as mãos como apoio para tal. Encontrando-se exatamente em frente à grande janela de sua sala, tinha uma bela visão do que ocorria do lado de fora, graças à abertura entre as cortinas grossas; de qualquer forma, não era como se pudesse enxergar muita coisa, já que sua visão enevoava-se consideravelmente. Além do mais, os velhos e altos postes de iluminação não pareciam cumprir corretamente a função que lhes fora predestinada, tornando todo o ato ainda mais difícil.

_... Não... Não! Não..._ Algo em sua mente gritou, ao mesmo tempo em que seus olhos claros, vidrados na imagem do lado de exterior de sua casa, se arregalavam mais que o humanamente possível.

Mesmo diante de toda a névoa, mesmo mal conseguir enxergar qualquer coisa que estivesse a um palmo sequer de sua face cansada, Jesse pôde vê-lo... Talvez, e apenas talvez, estivesse mais chapado que o previsto – ou que o necessário.

Inicialmente, surgindo por entre a fumaça escura, parecendo descer dos céus e instalar-se contra o piche escuro da rua, veio um brilho vermelho, aparecendo e sumindo em intervalos regulares de tempo. Era hipnotizante, com toda aquela merda de acender e apagar, acender e apagar, acender e apagar; era extremamente familiar também, parecendo comum, algo já presenciado pelos orbes claros do garoto.

O brilho aproximava-se cada vez mais, parecia ir direto a ele, enquanto tudo o que Pinkman podia fazer era encará-la e esperar pelo próximo movimento, fosse ele qual fosse.

E, então, quando tudo o que se conseguia escutar durante aquela madrugada desnecessariamente fria era o silêncio sepulcral, houve som. O pequeno viciado decidiu, naquele exato momento, pela primeira vez em toda sua vida, que gostava mais do silêncio; pois, quando o gritar alto das sirenes finalmente lhe atingiu os ouvidos sensíveis, ele soube o porquê de reconhecer o piscar vermelho incessante.

– Não... Não, não, não, não, não, não... – Sem que sequer percebesse, Jessie resmungava uma série de “nãos”, afastando-se rapidamente da janela aberta, mais rapidamente que um dia pensara ser possível fazer em seu estado enevoado. Colocou-se em pé em um pulo, usando ambas as mãos para fechar ambos os lados da cortina em sua frente, em uma tentativa um tanto infantil de fazer-se invisível aos olhos dos policiais que logo estariam por ali. – Não... não, não, não... Não! – Eles haviam-no descoberto; haviam chegado até ele.

Droga, como ele estava fodido!

Sem dar-se tempo para pensar duas vezes, pôs-se a correr casa à dentro, pulando por sobre o sofá em seu caminho, fazendo o mesmo com a mesinha de centro e todo e qualquer objeto que lhe aparecesse pela frente. Acabou tropeçando algumas boas vezes em seus próprios pés, acabando com suas tentativas de permanecer quieto; em algum momento, completamente desconhecido por si, viu-se jogado ao chão, sua barriga virada para baixo contra a madeira fria, o rosto contra o assoalho.

Havia pisado em falso, enquanto subia o último dos degraus da escada que o levaria para o andar superior; agora, haviam notícias boas e notícias ruins. A boa, era que havia conseguido cumprir seu objetivo maior. Estando largado ao chão como um maldito cão ou não, ele ainda estava no segundo andar. A má notícia era que, bem, depois deste pequeno acidente, ele desfilaria pelas ruas com um belo hematoma no meio do rosto; como se isto não fosse ruim o suficiente, ainda havia a parte em que, mesmo estando tão magro quanto humanamente possível, fizera um barulho infernal em sua queda.

Irracionalmente, imaginava que os tiras o haviam escutado, como seu os malditos possuíssem algum tipo de super audição, ou qualquer merda dessas. Ele ainda ouvia as sirenes a soarem altas por toda a vizinhança, afinal. Por que mais estaria ali, se não para leva-lo em cana por todas as atrocidades que, junto ao Sr. White, havia cometido? Soubera que o cinquentão lhe colocaria em encrencas das grandes desde o primeiro momento em que se reencontraram, há tanto tempo atrás, durante a fatídica prisão de seu antigo parceiro.

Sr. White... Oh, merda, ele precisava avisar ao velhote. Se haviam chegado até o garoto, pouco faltava para chegarem até ele!

Por mais que Pinkman realmente possuísse intenções de colocar uma bala no adorável, e completamente careca, crânio do maldito, não era um traíra. Walter merecia saber que, mais cedo ou mais tarde – talvez, até mesmo, naquela mesma noite – estaria sendo caçado por um bando de policiais. E o monte de merda pensando que encontraria seu fim nas mãos de um dos homens do Gus.

Tendo em mente nada mais que um último ato de compaixão – guiado, em grande parte, pela coisa que lhe tomava as veias, lhe inebriando os sentidos e pensamentos – o jovem colocou-se em pé, tão rapidamente que, por breves segundos, sentiu-se levemente tonto, sendo obrigado a cessar seus passos pelos instantes seguintes. Quando totalmente recuperado, o fundo de seu estômago vazio sendo apossado por uma ânsia incontrolável, em parte pelo medo irracional que sentia no momento, como, também, pelo fato de ter-se drogado tanto quanto lhe seria possível antes da ocorrência de uma overdose, pôs-se a andar apressadamente em direção ao seu quarto, localizado ao final do corredor acarpetado, esse parecendo mais longo do que nunca. Afinal, aquela merda de quarto não era mais próximo às escadas?

Sorrateiramente – tanto quanto seu estado lhe permitia, o que definitivamente não era muito –, Jesse esgueirou-se para o interior do próprio quarto, quando finalmente conseguira chegar até lá. Fora imediatamente recebido pela brisa fresca, daquela noite tão estranhamente fria para a época do ano; as grandes janelas estavam abertas, as cortinas claras remexendo-se histericamente contra a ventania que de fora vinha. Isso o assustou demasiadamente. Era uma abertura para os tiras entrarem, ou simplesmente espioná-lo, observar todos os seus movimentos, o que diabos faria depois e, pior ainda, com _quem_ faria.

Talvez já estivessem ali dentro!

Seus belos olhos claros percorreram toda a extensão do quarto tomado pelo breu da noite, de maneira furtiva, uma expressão de desespero lhe estampando a face bonita. Ainda que não lhe fosse permitida uma boa olhada, graças à escuridão em que encontrava-se o cômodo, o garoto não pôs-se a acender as luzes – era arriscado demais, no final das contas –, apenas continuou com seu procurar, sendo incapaz de encontrar algo que não devesse estar por ali.

Seu quarto não era exatamente o que se poderia chamar de “decorado”, ou “mobiliado” – ou “bonito”, mas que seja. Não havia nada ali, a não ser uma grande cama encostada contra uma das paredes verdes, cor escolhida por ele mesmo pouco depois de seu mudança, e, acredite ou não, ele não estava chapado quando escolhera aquele tom quase oliva agora lhe estampando as paredes; o móvel era coberto por lençóis e travesseiros, mais destes que o necessário para uma pessoa apenas, mas o suficiente para que Jessie se sentisse confortável como o inferno, tendo sérias dificuldades para levantar-se pelas manhãs e deixar o conforto de sua cama quentinha e macia. Nada mais que isso – e, sinceramente, ele de nada mais precisava.

Naquele momento, porém, ele realmente preferiria possuir algum tipo de móvel, ou qualquer merda que pudesse usar como um esconderijo. Não havia nada ali, pelo amor.

Um clarão colorido lhe tirou de suas divagações, fazendo com que sua cabeça, desprovida quase por completo de seus antigos fios aloirados, se virasse repentinamente em direção à janela, de onde sabia ter saído a luz repentina. Praguejou baixou por algumas boas vezes, pela forma desconfortável com que seu pescoço estalara, devido ao movimento inesperado, ao mesmo tempo em que abaixava-se, rastejando, por sobre o chão empoeirado e nojento – não que ele se importasse – do cômodo, até que estivesse sob o batente da janela.

Com cuidado, ergueu apenas parte de sua cabeça, o suficiente para que seus olhos injetados pudessem encarar a paisagem do lado de fora; ainda havia um rodopiar incessante de luzes vermelhas e azuis no horizonte, mas, de alguma forma, elas pareciam nunca aproximarem-se o necessário para chegar até ele, embora, de fato, se aproximavam; nada mais era visto que destoasse da paisagem natural da rua em que morava, apenas as casas habituais e sem graça, árvores aqui e ali, seus folhas verdes belamente balançando com o vento. Na calçada de cimento, um velho senhor caminhava, sua mão direita estando em posse de uma corda não muito curta... Não, não uma corda, mas a coleira do pequeno animal, bem provavelmente um cachorro – o jovem não saberia dizer com exatidão –, que andava à frente, passeando animadamente à luz das estrelas.

Suspirando aliviado, Pinkman deixou-se relaxar, seu corpo doentiamente magro deitando-se contra o piso de madeira, a barriga para cima e um dos braços sob a cabeça como modo de sustentação, e certo conforto.

– Pelo menos ainda não chegaram aqui... – Pensou em voz alta, sorrindo consigo mesmo por poucos instantes, antes que se lembrasse que, bem, mesmo os policiais ainda estando consideravelmente longe, não poderia ignorar o fato de estarem indo até ele, até sua casa... Casa esta, onde guardava quase meio milhão de dólares em dinheiro vivo, ganho de maneira ilícita no mercado de fabricação de cristal, e onde se poderia encontrar todo tipo de droga imaginável espalhada por todos os cantos. O sonho da DEA tornando-se realidade.

Fantástico, simplesmente maravilhoso.

Ele não poderia deixar que o pegassem, de maneira alguma, tampouco tinha para onde ir. Seus amigos, Badger e Pete, nunca cometeriam loucura tão grande quanto aceita-lo em suas casas, uma vez que a polícia encontrava-se em seu encalço; por mais que realmente apreciassem Jesse e sua companhia divertida, aquela situação envolvia novos perigos, englobando coisas cujas quais nenhum dos dois viciados estavam preparados para lidar.

Jesse nunca tivera a intenção de pedir a eles qualquer tipo de ajuda, no entanto. Aquele a quem seus pensamentos correram instantaneamente, assim que os canas haviam entrado na jogada, era o único que, ele querendo ou não, precisaria saber sobre a situação apavorante, e o único com o dever de proteger o mais novo do que quer que pudesse acontecer-lhe. Afinal de contas, não fora o Sr. White quem colocara a ambos naquela grande confusão? Não fora ele a aparecer em sua casa durante aquela fatídica noite e obriga-lo a embarcar naquela aventura, da qual Pinkman duvidava seriamente ser capaz de sair ileso? Nada mais justo que fosse ele mesmo a tirá-los dela também.

Com tais pensamentos em mente, o pequeno viciado apanhou, do bolço traseiro de suas jeans extremamente largas, tanto que chegavam a lhe escorregar, caindo miseravelmente pelos quadris esguios, já preparando os dedos finos para discar o número já bastante conhecido por si. Sentou-se, então, checando brevemente por sua janela, apenas para que tivesse certeza de que as luzes ainda encontravam-se seguramente distantes, logo dirigindo-se para sua cama de casal, jogando-se desgraçadamente contra o colchão extremamente macio, conforme, no aparelho colado à sua orelha, soava o som da chamada. Até que, abruptamente, o pequeno e constante “ _tum_ ” havia cessado, dando lugar ao silêncio; o maldito havia recusado sua chamada. Para o azar do senhor White, Jesse Pinkman costumava ser um cara obstinado, mesmo quando inebriado pelas substâncias tóxicas que injetava em seu, já bastante frágil, corpo, ele não desistiria até o velho apanhasse o telefone e o atendesse – não era como se todo o seu pavor naquele momento pudesse deixa-lo livre, de qualquer maneira.

Por algum motivo, completamente desconhecido por si e por quem quer que fosse, o garoto precisava ouvir a voz de Walter. Ele simplesmente _precisava_. Estranhamente, até mesmo ansiava o momento em que o mais velho lhe atenderia aos gritos, indagando sobre como ele não deveria tê-lo procurado, sobre o porquê de um ato tão desmedido, sobre como era um imprestável dos infernos. Lhe perguntaria se não possuía um relógio, com toda certeza, graças ao horário da madrugada em que encontravam-se. E Jesse... Bem, Jesse queria ouvir os gritos; queria apenas que o Sr. White lhe insultasse e lhe dissesse coisas ruins, não porquê gostava da sensação horrível que tais ocasiões lhe proporcionavam, mas, sim, por sentir que, mesmo recebendo esporros infindáveis, alguém estaria com ele, teria alguém em quem despejar seus medos quase infantis, estes que, caso contrário, acabariam por afoga-lo em sua própria miséria, devorá-lo vivo.

 

 

– _O que você pensa que está fazendo?_ – De repente, quebrando completamente sua linha de raciocínio, se é que um dia tal realmente existira, soou o tom grave, rouco em decorrência, possivelmente, de ter-se acordado há pouco. Sem que sequer percebesse, por entre seus lábios finos e já previamente entreabertos em expectativa, Jesse deixou que escapasse um suspiro aliviado, ao mesmo tempo em que a voz do outro lado embarcava, sem nem sequer esperar que o garoto tentasse uma defesa que fosse, em um indagar sem fim. – _Quantas vezes tenho que repetir, Jesse? Nunca ligue para minha casa, ou para o meu celular quando eu estiver aqui! Ainda mais a essas horas da noite... Você ao menos sabe que horas são?_ – E continuou, como Pinkman já imaginava. Sr. White era um homem que apreciava falar, afinal, e quem melhor para escutá-lo em suas palavras intermináveis, que o jovem jogado em sua cama?

Durante aquela ocasião, porém, Jesse não poderia manter-se calado; não poderia apenas escutá-lo. Não enquanto estivessem correndo perigos inimagináveis.

– Sr. White, quer calar a boca e me deixar falar, _por favor_? – Disse ele, enquanto o outro ainda dizia algo de pouca, ou nenhuma, importância para si, sentando-se em sua cama com as pernas cruzadas em estilo indiano. Tratou de enfatizar o “por favor”, em uma falha tentativa de atenuar a provável raiva que cresceria em Walter, uma vez que o mesmo simplesmente odiava que lhe mandassem calar-se.

– _O que é que disse?! Seu viciadinho de bosta..._ – Aparentemente, os esforços do jovem não surtiram efeitos positivos, já que, uma vez mais, o mais velho deles lançava-se em uma nova explosão de palavras, estas referindo-se ao ultraje com o qual fora tratado.

– Fomos descobertos, Sr. White! – Gritou, interrompendo a fala raivosa do homem situado do outro lado da linha, este que, instantaneamente, viu-se mudo diante das palavras do mais novo. Pinkman viu-se tão silencioso quanto por alguns instantes, porém, por motivos diferentes; acabara por dar-se conta do quão alto havia sido seu grito, o que lhe apavorara um tanto mais. Estava fugindo, escondendo-se de criaturas estranhas, cujas quais possuíam o incrível poder de escutar através das paredes, não era boa ideia deixar-se levar pelas emoções do momento e acabar por distribuir berros ao vento; seu quarto era seguro, ele sabia, mas não poderia chamar-lhes a atenção! – Fomos descobertos... – Voltou a pronunciar-se, depois de certo tempo em um silêncio sepulcral. Desta vez, procurara falar o mais baixo possível, sussurrando de uma maneira que o homem do outro lado da linha ainda pudesse compreender sua fala. “Do que é que está falando? Como fomos descobertos? Por quem?”, soaram as perguntas contidas, ainda que adornadas por uma pitada leve de desespero, depois de outra pausa. – Os policiais, Sr. White... a DEA... Narcóticos... E-Eles estão vindo... Estão vindo me pegar... – Sem que sequer percebesse, ou que pudesse dar-se conta do quão amedrontado realmente encontrava-se, Jesse pôs-se a soluçar, ao que continuava a murmurar contra o telefone, sendo respondido por nada mais que a respiração calma do outro lado da linha. – E-Estão vindo me pegar... Eu sabia, eu já sabia... Devia ter sacado quando _ele_ veio me visitar hoje... _E-Ele_ nos entregou, ele chamou os canas... – Àquela altura, suas palavras levemente desconexas eram dirigidas mais a si mesmo que a Walter, conforme recordava-se do encontro aterrorizante que tivera ainda naquela noite.

Aparentemente, o efeito dos entorpecentes ainda não lhe havia deixado o corpo magro, sua mente confusa permanecia tão enevoada quanto estivera antes. Ele mesmo sequer era capaz de notar; ele nunca conseguia, e nunca conseguiria, distinguir a realidade em que se encontrava e as fantasias horrendas criadas por sua mente inebriada, alterada por todas as drogas utilizadas por si.

Sr. White, no entanto, poderia fazê-lo por ele.

– _Por deus, Jesse... Me diga uma coisa,_ – Sua voz era séria e estranhamente calma, compenetrada no assunto do qual tratavam, dando ao garoto a falsa impressão de que, de fato, convencia-se do monte de merdas a escapar por entre os lábios bonitos. Não parecia irritado; não parecia exaltar-se; de certa forma, era estranho para o menor que estivesse tão frio em tal ocasião. – _quanto você usou hoje?_ – Desta vez, ele fora extremamente rude, levando à espinha de Pinkman um arrepio involuntário, seus olhos claros, já cheios das lágrimas que recusara-se deixar escapar nos momentos anteriores, finalmente desistindo de toda a ideia de segurarem-se.

Ele simplesmente não conseguia acreditar. Diante de tal situação, diante de todo o pânico que enfrentava, o maldito ainda possuía a capacidade de perguntar-lhe algo daquele tipo? Era como se Walt sequer se importasse, como se pouco se fodesse caso Jesse fosse pego pela DEA ou não... E, talvez, fosse exatamente isso o que acontecia; afinal, o mais velho nunca se importara verdadeiramente com ele.

Sabia bem o que havia visto, o que ouvira, e sabia bem que, uma hora ou outra, finalmente chegariam até ele. Tal constatação fazia apenas aumentar a enxurrada de lágrimas que lhe cobria a face ainda bonita, mesmo com suas peripécias nada saudáveis; o desespero em seu peito, o comprimir exercido sobre seu coração, tudo isso fazia-o sentir-se extremamente mal, a ponto de deixar-se cair e por ali mesmo ficar, entregar-se simplesmente ao destino sombrio que o esperava. E o Sr. White não fazia qualquer questão de importar-se, ou de entende-lo; para o sócio, Pinkman era e sempre seria apenas mais um viciado no mundo, pronto para importunar ao primeiro que lhe aparecesse pela frente.

Walter White, sendo o homem incrível que certamente era, dotado de toda sua inteligência e experiência de vida, nunca poderia compreender o que se passava pela cabeça confusa e amedrontada de Jesse Pinkman, aquele pobre garoto. Ele nunca conseguiria entender, acreditar, que, dentro daquela mente maltratada, viviam os piores temores imagináveis; nunca seria capaz de entender que, mesmo podendo tratar-se de uma alucinação causada pelas drogas, para o jovem rapaz, aquilo era mais que sério, era mais que real.

– E-Eu não... – O mais novo estava prestes a discordar, sua voz embargada soando dolorosamente, até para si mesmo. Pretendia discordar sim, pois sentia o outro zombar de si do outro lado da linha, sentia-o revirar os olhos e, como em todas as ocasiões em que abordara assuntos tão, se não mais, importantes, trata-lo como se estivesse delirando. Não era um doente, porra, não queria, nem precisava, ser tratado como um. Decidiu, porém, manter a verdade, não querendo esconder coisas daquele, cuja figura era a única em quem confiava; por mais deprimente que pudesse soar, também era o único que possuía. Jesse não tinha mais ninguém neste mundo cruel, a não ser o velho insuportável do outro lado da linha, e, ainda assim, sabia não ter nem mesmo a ele; estava completamente sozinho. – Eu sei o que vi, Sr. White, e sei o que ouvi... Eles estão vindo, estão se aproximando. – Com convicção, ele dizia, deixando que suspiros lhe escapassem aqui e ali, seus olhos fechando-se fortemente, conforte tentava, em vão, conter as lágrimas que lhe escapavam cada vez mais. – Por favor, não me deixe sozinho aqui. _Por favor_.

Outro suspiro pôde ser ouvido; no entanto, este vinha do homem localizado do outro lado da linha. Era um som exausto, carregado de algo que Jesse nunca poderia dizer o que era, mas que, para os entendedores de Walter, significaria uma clara junção de emoções conflitantes. Ele lutava consigo mesmo, para decidir-se sobre o que fazer ante aquela situação, embora soubesse ter apenas uma opção, a mesma opção que adotava sempre quando o assunto era aquele pequeno drogado.

– _Sinto muito, Jesse, não posso deixar minha família para cuidar de você. Dê seu jeito, e... Não faça nada estúpido como de costume_. – Dito isso, a linha tornou-se muda. Ele havia desligado, simples assim.

Ao sentir-se novamente sozinho, Jesse deixou que seu pequeno corpo esquelético caísse deitado sobre os lençóis de sua cama, em um desespero tão grande, que tamanha emoção pouco cabia dentro de si. Sem conseguir crer na situação em que encontrava-se, ainda retornou várias ligações ao Sr. White, porém, este não lhe respondeu nenhuma delas e, em determinado momento, sequer as recebia, caíam diretamente em sua caixa postal.

– Não... Não, não, não pode ser... – Murmurava consigo mesmo, ao mesmo tempo em que, raivosamente, arremessava contra a parede mais próxima seu aparelho de celular. Assistiu o objeto espatifar-se contra a superfície verde-oliva, caindo ao chão logo em seguida com um estrondo alto demais para a noite silenciosa.

Desesperadamente, o garoto encolheu-se contra a cama, deitando-se lateralmente, envolvendo ambos os joelhos com os braços, tornando o próprio corpo em uma espécie de bola, não mais importando-se em correr ou esconder-se dos federais; não havia nada que pudesse fazer, afinal, já que, obviamente, o único com quem tivera a breve noção de que poderia contar não encontrava-se disponível para salvá-lo, ou para afundar-se com ele. Estaria, uma vez mais, sozinho... como sempre.

Pobre Jesse Pinkman, sempre caindo pela vida.

Pobre Jesse Pinkman, enganado sempre por seu coração das ruas, tão experiente na solidão, na falta de afeição, mas, que, ainda assim, se contorce em dor pela rejeição.

Pobre Jesse Pinkman, que não fazia a menor ideia do porquê de sentir-se de tal maneira, ainda mais por Walter White, o maldito infeliz, quem nunca lhe mostrara qualquer sinal de possuir um coração pulsante e sangue quente a correr pelas veias.

Pobre Jesse Pinkman, garoto criado por si mesmo, pelas leis daqueles que viviam tão desregradamente quanto ele mesmo.

Pobre Jesse Pinkman, expulso de seu lar por seus próprios pais, cujos quais sequer atentaram-se a ensina-lo um pouco mais sobre os sentimentos que, mais tarde, ele teria que enfrentar.

Pobre Jesse Pinkman... Não fazia mais ideia do porquê de pôr-se a chorar de maneira tão depravada sobre seus lençóis sujos, cheirando a fumaça e vômito. Seriam ainda lágrimas amedrontadas? Ou seriam aquelas lágrimas de tristeza, de solidão?

Ele não queria imaginar que, o motivo pelo qual colocava para fora suas mágoas de maneira tão dolorosa, fosse aquele velho miserável, que nunca fora capaz de importar-se com qualquer coisa, qualquer um, que não fizesse parte de sua família miserável; nunca poderia sentir por Jesse algo mais especial que a pena a lhe inundar os olhos sempre que o presenciava naquele estado de espírito, ou o nojo a lhe inundar as faces sempre que seu olhar pousava sobre a figura esguia do garoto.

E por que, exatamente, Pinkman deixava-se abalar por todos aqueles pensamentos? Por que, afinal, seria relevante para si que conseguisse ao menos um tantinho pequeno que fosse da atenção de Walter White?

Havia planejado plantar em sua careca uma bala, mas continuava a nutrir sentimentos por ele, sentimentos estes completamente desconhecidos por si; conhecendo-os ou não, no entanto, não deixava de amedrontar-se com eles... Não eram algo que costumava-lhe habitar o peito, e _aquilo_ , aquela coisa que o fazia querer chorar, que o fazia sentir-se sozinho e necessitado da companhia do mais velho, não estava certo. Não poderia permitir-se sentir pelo antigo professor coisas que apenas uma esposa deveria sentir por seu marido – coisas que a própria Sra. White certamente sentia, pois era ela quem podia e deveria sentir-se daquela forma.

Talvez, devesse deixar-se ser capturado pelos policiais. Ao menos assim, teria uma justificativa boa o suficiente para um sumiço; ver-se-ia tão longe quanto possível de seu parceiro nos crimes, sabia que ele nunca visitá-lo-ia na prisão. Tudo finalmente estaria bem com o pobre Jesse Pinkman, no momento em que estivesse fora das vistas do velho homem.

Soluços lhe escapavam por entre os lábios secos, sem que ele pudesse, ou que ao menos tentasse impedir. Não havia mais um porquê; estava sozinho, e, mesmo que não estivesse, não mais seria capaz de guardar todos aqueles sentimentos dentro de si. De uma única vez, era como se tudo lhe viesse à tona: a morte de Jane, a recaída de Andrea por mérito seu, o envenenamento de Brock – por deslize estúpido de sua parte –, os monstros horríveis que lhe habitavam a mente doente, e aquelas coisas estranhas em seu peito... Aquelas tendo como alvo um certo Walter White.

Aquele não era um bom momento para que tudo aquilo lhe voltasse à atenção, definitivamente. Mas, o que mais ele poderia fazer, sendo o viciado patético que certamente era, se não deixar-se derramar suas lágrimas doloridas, e deixar escapar seus soluços tão fodidos quanto?

Odiava-se por toda a sua fraqueza. Odiava-se por todas as suas lágrimas derramadas. Odiava-se por toda a sua incapacidade em manter-se calmo, em não conseguir deixar todas as suas lembranças guardadas o mais profundamente possível. Odiava-se por sentir. Mas, o mais importante, era que ele simplesmente odiava-se por odiar-se tanto; estava extremamente cansado de tudo aquilo, todo aquele ódio... Não sabia o que fazer, por isso, quando tudo não passava de uma grande confusão, quando sua mente cansada e adoecida já não conseguia mais manter-se sã, quando sentia-se tão sozinho quanto naquele exato momento, ele via-se obrigado a fazer a única coisa para qual havia nascido para fazer: com seus dedos ossudos, pescava do interior de um dos bolsos de sua jaqueta um baseado, acendia-o com a ajuda de sua velho isqueiro prateado, levava-o aos lábios e, por fim, tragava-o, vezes e vezes seguidas, até que nada mais sobrasse – não mais dor, nem mais maconha.

Foi o que fez naquele momento.

 

 

Um estrondo, tão desnecessariamente alto que conseguira a proeza de estremecer toda a estrutura de tijolos da casa; o som, assemelhando-se a batidas contra algum tipo de superfície, fora o suficiente para acordar Jesse – e todo o restante da vizinhança, bem provavelmente –, que, tão entretido nas sensações relaxantes trazidas por seu “cigarro”, não percebera ter caído em um sono profundo, fazendo seu corpo esguio pular em susto, colocando-se sentado sem que lhe desse o comando para tal.

Sua cabeça desprovida de fios maiores que um centímetro corria de um lado a outro, os olhinhos azuis percorrendo os cantos de seu quarto, ainda coberto em breu, à procura do que quer que pudesse ter causado tamanho barulho. Não conseguia, porém, enxergar nada que estivesse a mais de um palmo de distância da sua face, graças à falta de luz do local; a única fonte de iluminação provinha dos postes espalhados do lado de fora, estes, no entanto, não cumpriam seu trabalho de maneira louvável, deixando a desejar bastante.

Ainda era noite, constatou, levemente surpreso; tivera a sensação de dormir por tanto tempo, mas, na realidade, sabia não ter passado de alguns minutos, talvez uma hora ou duas. Aquele cochilo tranquilo, e tão gostoso, havia sido o suficiente para apagar um tanto os efeitos das substâncias injetadas por si mesmo em seu corpo frágil, embora não estivesse totalmente livre do entorpecimento da droga, já era capaz de pensar com um tanto mais de sabedoria – ou, melhor dizendo, o máximo de sabedoria com que Pinkman poderia pensar e agir, uma vez que, segundo o Sr. White mesmo, o garoto poderia ser tudo, menos o que se chamaria de “sábio”.

O maldito estrondo soou uma vez mais, trazendo outro pulo ao corpo sentado à cama, junto a uma exclamação de “merda” vinda do garoto, totalmente exasperado com o maldito barulho. Afinal, quem caralhos decidi ser uma boa ideia derrubar as casas alheias em plena madrugada, justo quando ele havia finalmente conseguido algum tempo de paz? Certamente, tratava-se de um completo desocupado na vida...

Em meio aos seus xingamentos a quem quer que fosse, Jesse parou bruscamente, colocando-se ereto sobre os lençóis mal cheirosos da cama, a cabeça latejando suavemente com o ato brusco; cenas das horas anteriores vieram-lhe à mente... As luzes coloridas... A DEA aproximando-se... Seu medo irracional... O telefonema ao Sr. White...

Oh, puta merda, ele estava fodido. Pensou, no momento em que voltou a ressoar por toda a casa a batida irritante e desnecessariamente alta, estremecendo uma vez mais sua estrutura, esta que o jovem pensara ser tão sólida e resistente – parecendo a ponto de ruir sobre sua cabeça, naquele momento. Estavam em sua porta, ele percebeu, provavelmente tentando derruba-la de algum jeito; era a única explicação que poderia encontrar para a forma como batiam contra ela tão asperamente.

Seu coração acelerou drasticamente no peito, a respiração desregulando-se desesperadamente, ao que Jesse levantava-se do conforto morno de sua cama em um outro pulo, correndo desajeitadamente, por ter, em sua pressa, prendido um de seus pés cobertos pelas meias sujas contra um dos lençóis, até a janela arreganhada de seu quarto, espiando sorrateiramente o lado de fora, sem importar-se com o fato de ter um pedaço consideravelmente grande de pano claro enrolado em seu pé direito, o restante deste estando, agora, espalhado contra o chão empoeirado.

Tudo o que pôde ver, foi o que vira anteriormente: árvores, casas dos vizinhos, uma rua completamente vazia... Não, espere... A rua não encontrava-se vazia, não...  Estacionado logo em frente à amada residência do jovem, havia um automóvel de aparência conhecida. Nada de sirenes, ou carros da polícia, para sua sorte, apenas um único veículo. Mesmo no escuro, com seus olhos levemente embaçados, o garoto saberia dizer a quem pertencia e qual o modelo do 4x4.

Era um _Pontiac Aztek_ cor de areia, tão sem graça quanto o próprio dono.

Instantaneamente, Jesse viu-se relaxar, ainda que seu coração continuasse em um bater desenfreado, ao mesmo tempo em que sua respiração escapava ruidosa, seus pulmões parecendo não conseguirem a quantidade de ar necessária para seu bom funcionamento. _Mas, o que este idiota faz por aqui?_ Foi o que perguntou-se, caminhando para longe de janela, conforme, do andar inferior, subia um novo soar do estrondo; em menos de dez segundos, para sua completa surpresa, encontrava-se em frente à porta de madeira lisa e maciça, esta sendo miseravelmente esmurrada sem qualquer dó, como se o maldito do lado de fora tivesse a intenção do bota-la ao chão a qualquer momento, o que, dadas as circunstâncias, não era algo totalmente impossível – o homem não era o que poder-se-ia chamar de fraco, apesar do que se possa imaginar por sua idade.

Jesse parou, encarando a madeira escura em sua frente, completamente estático. O órgão em seu peito parecia a ponto de saltar para fora dele, diretamente ao chão, como a porra de um suicida; suas mãos tremiam, como pôde constatar apenas no momento em que levantou uma delas, pousando-a silenciosamente sobre a maçaneta redonda e prateada. Ele não sabia o que acontecia consigo naquele momento, não sabia o porquê de reagir daquela maneira... Bem, isto não era totalmente verdade, pois, mesmo um tanto ingênuo para alguns assuntos, ele ainda era capaz de compreender o que lhe acontecia no peito – e essa era a parte realmente assustadora de toda a situação.

Tinha sérias dúvidas se deveria abrir a maldita porta ou não; afinal, pelo modo como o objeto era impacientemente surrado, não lhe parecia que o ser do outro lado estivesse em seu estado mais paciente de espírito. Porém, no momento em que o punho voltou a bater contra a madeira, decidiu-se que, mesmo um tanto amedrontado, não poderia deixar que o outro lhe derrubasse a maldita porta – possuía o dinheiro para arrumar outra, mas não a vontade de ausentar-se do conforto de sua casa para tal –, o que aconteceria a qualquer momento, caso o maldito continuasse com todo aquele esmurrar desnecessário.

_Por que caralhos o Sr. White sentia tamanha necessidade de lhe derrubar a casa?!_

_Pelo amor..._

Rapidamente, logo após girar a pequena chave na fechadura, pôs aberta a porta, arregalando imediatamente os olhos, ao que viu-se quase esmurrado. Havia pegado o homem de surpresa, este estando obviamente mais que pronto para voltar a soltar o punho contra sua pobre porta de entrada; freando bruscamente seus movimentos, parou com a mão fechada a centímetros do rosto assustado de Pinkman, que prendia a respiração diante do perigo iminente.

– Jesse, filho de uma puta, como é que você me aparece desse jeito?! Eu poderia quebrar o seu nariz, garoto. – Sempre tão amável, soou a voz grossa do Sr. White, ao que ele abaixava o punho, flexionando os dedos, como em uma tentativa de relaxá-los, deixando que ambas as mãos grandes caíssem moles aos lados de suas pernas. A expressão dura em seu rosto confirmava o que o jovem já sabia: ele não estava de bom humor. Suas sobrancelhas grossas e escuras uniam-se no centro de sua face em exasperação; os olhos, tão verdes quanto as folhas das árvores ao redor [embora tal coisa fosse um tanto impossível de se perceber naquele exato momento, dada a falta de iluminação iminente do local], faiscavam profundamente em direção ao garoto, como se tencionasse causa-lo lesões físicas de caráter bastante dolorido; os lábios contorciam-se em uma linha rígida, dando certo toque à toda a aura irritadiça que emanava de seu figura levemente curvada.

Jesse não lhe respondeu à constatação, apenas por saber esta não ser uma boa ideia, como também por não sentir-se em um bom momento para embarcar em uma discussão com Walter – mesmo tendo conseguido alguns bons momentos de sono, encontrava-se ainda cansado como o inferno, afinal. Deixou-se acalmar gradualmente, seus olhinhos azuis voltando rapidamente ao seu tamanho natural, conforme afastava-se levemente da entrada, liberando uma pequena abertura para o outro, em um convite mudo para que adentrasse sua residência. Por algum motivo, não acreditava que ele fosse realmente aceitar sua cortesia, uma vez que o sr. White parecia sempre disposto a dar o fora, nunca a entrar; não fora surpresa, então, quando percebeu o corpo em sua frente tornar-se tenso, sem qualquer intenção de colocar-se no interior na casa, os olhos verdes encarando o espaço vazio como se por ali estivesse prestes a sair um grande mostro

– O que faz aqui, Sr. White? – Perguntou, sua voz soando um tanto quanto mais rouca que o habitual, seu olhar, tão azul quanto as águas do pacífico, preso na figura em sua frente, curiosidade estampada em sua face bonita. Em sua mente, perguntas surgiam de maneira desgovernada, englobando tanto o porquê do maldito velho estar ali àquela altura da madrugada, quanto o estado de sua sanidade mental, uma vez que não usava nada mais que uma camiseta despojada em meio ao vento frio que os acertava. Talvez o peso da idade o tivesse finalmente atingido.

Queria ainda adicionar um “e por que tenta derrubar a minha porta?” à sua fala, porém, decidiu-se por deixar esta parte de fora, já que sentia sua face próxima demais de uma desfiguração para que possuísse coragem suficiente para pronunciar aquilo. Com Walter White nunca se podia prever o que estaria por vir, o cara era mais surpreendente que uma maldita caixinha de surpresas.

– Como assim “o que faz aqui”? – Seus olhos faiscaram ainda mais, o fogo dentro deles parecendo atingir o garoto diretamente no peito, tornando sua caixa torácica cada vez mais apertada, não mais comportando o tamanho de seu pobre coração massacrado. O tom de voz sempre rude parecia ainda mais sem paciência que o natural; o homem verdadeiramente estar à beira de lhe acertar a mão no meio da cara, agora, o motivo de tal nível de exasperação lhe era completamente desconhecido. – Você some por uma semana inteira, sem sequer dar notícias ou qualquer sinal de vida, e quando finalmente aparece, me liga desesperado no meio da noite, falando coisas sobre a polícia, a DEA, sobre estarem vindo atrás de ti. Espera me ver saltitar com isso? – Oh, ali estava o motivo de sua felicidade.

– O senhor não acreditou em mim, lembra? Ou já se esqueceu? – Jesse estava confuso como o inferno, sua face deixando tal coisa mais do que clara para qualquer um que estivesse disposto a ver. Afinal, o maldito não havia-lhe tratado rudemente, praticamente esfregando em sua face que estava alto demais para realmente encontrar-se em um estado bom o suficiente para opinar sobre o que acontecia ao seu redor? O que diabos poderia estar fazendo ali, se gostava tanto de zombar dele? – Eu sou só um maldito viciado, huh? Devo ter imaginado a coisa toda! – Falou, mais alto que o esperado, embora ainda não gritasse. _Ainda_. Irritava-se com toda a situação, sentindo uma incrível necessidade de socar a face suavemente marcada pelo tempo do antigo professor.

Com o final de sua fala, sentiu que sua mão, ainda pousada sobre a maçaneta da porta aberta, criava vida própria, o braço pertencente à mesma automaticamente empurrando o objeto, com o intuito de fechá-lo, sem que ele se importar-se com o fato de estar sendo rude ou não. Aquele homem havia agido rudemente com Jesse por mais ocasiões que ele conseguia contar, era sua vez de retribuir a amabilidade na mesma moeda; verdade seja dita, ele secretamente esperara por aquele momento.

Porém, antes que tivesse sucesso em sua tarefa de bater contra a face do velho sua bela porta, foi rapidamente impedido por um pé colocando-se entre a porta e o batente, impedindo assim que se fechasse. Sorriu minimamente, mesmo encontrando-se bastante irritado. Aquela não devia ter sido a experiência mais agradável para aquele pé. Felicitava-se por ter sido ele a esmaga-lo de tal forma; sem que percebesse, acabou fazendo um pouco mais de pressão contra a porta, podendo captar um ofego silencioso vindo do outro lado – caso tudo ao seu redor não se encontrasse em tamanho silêncio, nunca teria o escutado.

Antes que pudesse impedir, o objeto de madeira foi bruscamente empurrado, surpreendendo-o em demasiado, dando-lhe apenas tempo suficiente para que se afastasse assustado, antes que se chocasse contra a parede ao lado com um estrondo alto; ele poderia jurar que, depois daquela ocasião, sua parede teria uma cicatriz permanente onde a maçaneta acertara-a.

Do outro lado da porta, agora escancarada, logo em sua frente, viu a figura com respiração descompassada do Sr. White, os olhos do maldito presos em seu corpo esguio. Jesse encontrava-se exasperado, a ponto de gritar; quem aquele bosta imaginava ser? Por que fizera aquilo, quando claramente não importava-se com merda alguma que pudesse acontecer ao mais novo? Teria como intenção destruir ainda mais de Jesse que apenas sua mente?

– Que merda está fazendo?! – Sua voz propagou-se alta no mórbido silêncio, tão irritada quanto ele realmente estava. Seus olhos claros, ele sabia, faiscavam tanto quanto os de Walter o haviam feito anteriormente, encarando com afinco o homem levemente curvado e surpreso, ainda parado à sua porta como se esperasse por algo – Droga, por que veio aqui? Você não se importa... Ninguém se importa... Ninguém nunca se importou... – A fala sumia gradativamente, dando lugar à um novo e desconfortável silêncio, onde tudo o que ouvia-se eram suas respirações estranhamente descompassadas e, no caso de Pinkman, o som de seu coração acelerado a martelar em seus ouvidos. – Volte para casa, sr. White, volte para sua família feliz e me deixe em paz. – Com calma, a voz rouca, masculina, se pronunciou, conforme ele afastava-se da porta escancarada, caminhando desanimadamente até seu sofá. Deixou-se cair contra ele, o corpo mole doendo em alguns pontos, por motivos desconhecidos por Jesse.

Merda, como ele estava cansado! Não possuía forças nem mesmo para gritar com aquele homem odioso – ou para manter-se acordado por muito mais tempo. Só esperava que, assim que o Sr. White se colocasse a caminho de casa, voltasse a encostar sua porta; não era uma boa ideia ter o maldito objeto aberto tão demasiadamente daquela maneira.

Suas pálpebras pesadas se fecharam quase instantaneamente, escondendo do mundo exterior a visão de seus lindos olhos azuis, olhos estes tão opacos e sem vida que chegavam a trazer um certo aperto aos corações de qualquer um que os encarasse. _Qualquer um_.

Percebia-se prestes a cair no sono, o cômodo ao seu redor tornando-se mais silencioso, seu corpo relaxando-se e amolecendo contra o estofado macio do sofá, conforme ele deixava-se escorregar, em busca de uma melhor posição para que pudesse capotar e acordar apenas na tarde do dia seguinte. No entanto, embora encontrando-se em tamanho estado de letargia, seus ouvidos aguçados ainda foram capazes de notar o momento em que a porta rangeu, as dobradiças metálicas reclamando veementemente, ao que, bem provavelmente, o objeto era fechado novamente; o Sr. White havia seguido seu conselho, afinal, estava-o deixando em paz. Sozinho, novamente. Por algum motivo, o jovem não sentiu-se bem com aquilo, como imaginou que sentir-se-ia; estar só uma vez mais não lhe agradava nem um pouco.

Todavia, não possuía forças, naquele momento, para sentir-se mal com a situação em que encontrava-se, apenas deixou-se relaxar sobre seu sofá, até o ponto em que quase caía do mesmo. Adormecia rapidamente, mais rapidamente que o esperado por si mesmo, estando completamente apagado poucos segundos depois, com pequenos suspiros lhe escapando por entre os lábios levemente entreabertos.

 

Caso não tivesse caído em um sono tão profundo, Pinkman teria notado que Walter não havia ido embora; ao invés disso, havia se colocado casa à dentro, encostando a porta atrás de si. Caminhou sorrateiramente em direção à sala de estar aberta, avistando logo o corpo esguio do garoto contra o sofá de dois lugares.

Walter estava extremamente confuso, sentindo sua cabeça girar sutilmente, como se estivesse em um maldito carrossel. Mesmo sendo possuidor de uma boa quantidade de anos de vida, experiências que, certamente, ensinaram-lhe muito sobre o mundo e, principalmente, sobre si mesmo, ele não conseguia entender _aquilo_ , aquela coisa que sentia toda vez que seus olhos claros pousavam sobre a figura do tal de Jesse Pinkman.

Walter sempre fora um homem bem resolvido, sempre soube dizer o que queria e de que modo o queria; porém, depois de seu reencontro com aquele que havia sido seu aluno há tantos anos, Walter havia se tornado uma bagunça ambulante, à procura de respostas para o que sentia bater em seu peito, crescendo cada vez mais, mesmo contra a sua vontade.

Walter não queria sentir aquilo, de maneira alguma.

Walter tinha uma família, oras. Um filho maravilhoso – Walter Jr. –, cuja paralisia cerebral em nada conseguia atrapalhar, uma vez que era certamente mais inteligente que muitos outros adolescentes por aí. Uma mulher linda – Skyler –, sempre disposta a ajuda-lo no que quer que fosse, grávida de uma nova extensão de sua maravilhosa família – uma menininha, de nome ainda indefinido. E, ainda assim, mesmo com todas estas pessoas para amar, não conseguia tirar de sua mente a imagem daquele rapaz, tão perdido na vida como um cego em tiroteio.

Walter gostava de dizer a si mesmo que não tratava-se de um sentimento tão forte, sentia apenas pena da vida que Jesse levara. Afinal, o pobre menino crescera praticamente sozinho, sua família tendo-o expulsado de casa quando ainda era um adolescente, graças aos problemas cada vez mais frequentes em que se metia.

Walter não achava justo. O jovem necessitava de ajuda profissional, não de pais que o largassem pelo mundo, vivendo por si só, sendo jogada sobre si uma responsabilidade grande demais para que pudesse aguentar sozinho.

Walter queria ajuda-lo, mas não sabia como fazê-lo.

Walter queria estar com ele, deitar-se ao lado dele e estar presente ao que ele acordasse pela manhã, apenas para ter certeza de que, de fato, ele _acordaria_ pela manhã; pois, mesmo que não conseguisse admitir nem mesmo para si próprio, sentia um medo irracional de que, um dia, o mais novo injetaria tanto daquelas coisas em seu sistema, que o corpo frágil não suportaria a sobrecarga e sucumbiria à droga, tirando-lhe a vida com uma overdose.

Walter não gostava da forma como Jesse entupia-se de substâncias tão prejudiciais à sua saúde, não gostava de sentir impotente sobre o assunto, sendo-lhe permitido apenas observá-lo acabar com a própria vida cada vez mais. Ele tentara ajuda-lo... Bom, da sua própria maneira tortuosa, mas, ainda assim, sabia que havia tentado; era por querê-lo longe de tudo aquilo, que Walter lhe dizia coisas tão feias, que lhe chamava constantemente por nomes pejorativos, como “viciado de merda”.

Walter queria apenas que Jesse estivesse bem.

Walter queria apenas que Jesse sobrevivesse.

Walter queria apenas que Jesse não sumisse por tanto tempo, sem dar-lhe qualquer pista de que ainda estivesse vivo.

Walter não queria amá-lo... Mas, ainda que lutando contra aquele sentimento por tanto tempo, ainda que destruindo propositalmente o garoto em tentativas falhas de fazer-se entender que aquilo não estava certo, Walter nunca poderia livrar-se do sentimento. E, naquele momento, ele não mais queria fazê-lo.

Walter, depois de tanto tempo, havia percebido não conhecer-se tão bem quanto imaginava. Cinquenta anos caminhando por esta Terra, meio século construindo uma vida perfeita, com uma família perfeita, e tudo com o que ele realmente conseguia importar-se era aquele garoto, aquele maldito e adorável garoto. O garoto que fizera com que ele sentisse uma enorme vontade de simplesmente jogar tudo para o alto e leva-lo para longe dali, à um lugar seguro, onde estariam completamente sós – apenas Walter e Jesse soltos pelo mundo, cozinhando cristal, fazendo dinheiro e eliminando qualquer um que lhes apresentasse ameaça.

Walter não gostava de sentir-se daquela maneira, nem um pouco. Enraivecia-se toda vez que tais pensamentos lhe vinham à mente; não era certo estar tão disposto a deixar tudo para trás, sua família, amigos, apenas em prol da salvação de um único ser, um maldito _viciadinho_ cuja vida girava em torno de conseguir mais drogas para seu consumo desenfreado, junto a fazer com que a cabeça de um certo cinquentão girasse em sua presença. Sua família vinha sempre em primeiro lugar, fora para que eles conseguissem sobreviver depois de sua partida que começara todo aquele império da metanfetamina, afinal; não era certo querer ver-se longe das pessoas mais importantes para si.

 

 

Ele tentava ignorar tudo à sua volta. Os cachimbos espalhados por todos os lugares: sobre a mesinha de centro, atrás do sofá, por cantos distintos do cômodo. O cheiro de fumaça e maconha, que, para sua própria surpresa, apesar de trazê-lo uma leve dor de cabeça, não lhe desagradava tanto quanto gostaria que desagradasse; aquele era o cheiro de Jesse, o cheiro que o garoto carregava junto a ele, tornando-se quase sua essência natural, e, por algum motivo, White não desgostava da fragrância. Haviam roupas, caixas de pizza vazias, lixo no geral, espalhados por todo o chão, desde o andar inferior ao superior.

Aquele lugar era deprimente, de fato.

Porém, nada daquilo realmente importava, pois, em seus braços, encontrava-se o corpo mole de Jesse Pinkman. O jovem encontrava-se ainda totalmente apagado, tendo sua respiração liberada calmamente pelas narinas, acertando suavemente o rosto do mais velho, graças à proximidade que o mesmo havia imposto aos seus corpos; seu semblante era tão calmo naquele momento, que mal se poderia acreditar ser aquele o mesmo garoto que lhe berrava nas faces há pouco. Dormindo daquela maneira, Jesse chegava a assemelhar-se a um anjo – oh, tão belo ele era, mesmo tão magro em decorrência das drogas que usava e abusava.

Deus, como estava magricelo, parecia emanar uma aura um tanto doentia, tudo à sua volta parecendo cinza e mórbido... E, ainda assim, carregava em si mais beleza que muitos outros um dia iriam. Seu rosto parecia ter sido esculpido à mão, cada mínimo detalhe do mesmo, desde as sobrancelhas claras, grossas, aos lábios finos, estes que, da forma em que encontrava-se, em linha reta, escondiam um sorriso magnífico, capaz de iluminar até mesmo a mais escura das noites e trazer vida aos homens mais desprovidos dela. Aparentemente, ele já não atentava-se em fazer a barba por um bom tempo, ao invés disto, deixava que os fios louros lhe cobrissem parte da pele, crescendo gradativa e irregularmente.

As pernas do velho homem caminhavam escada acima, em direção ao quarto do jovem Pinkman, tendo pouca dificuldade ao fazê-lo, ainda que carregando junto a si o garoto completamente apagado; afinal, o mais novo pesava tanto quanto uma maldita pena, seu estado deplorável sendo evidenciado em sua falta de peso. Era mais que óbvio a necessidade que ele tinha de uma boa-noite de sono – além de uma bela e completa refeição –, por isso Sr. White havia decidido ser uma boa ideia leva-lo para o conforto de sua cama e lençóis quentinhos.

Os olhos incrivelmente verdes do sr. White dilatavam-se minimamente, tamanha era sua concentração em observar cada um dos movimentos escassos do mais novo. Mesmo parecendo algo tão pequeno, até mesmo sua respiração o fascinava; o fascinava pois ele estava ali, _respirando_ , estava vivo e quente entre seus braços... Tão macio, a pele tão suave... O maior podia sentir o calor emanando dele. Jesse estava bem, perfeitamente bem, e estava bem por Walter estar ali, com ele, cuidando para que ele permanecesse bem daquela forma – procurava ignorar o fato de que, caso não tivesse-o procurado para começo de conversa, ele nunca precisaria de sua salvação.

 

Suavemente, tanto quanto lhe era possível sendo o homem naturalmente bruto que certamente era, colocou o corpo adormecido do pequeno garoto sobre os lençóis, ajeitando-o contra o colchão macio de maneira a deixa-lo confortável ali, para que pudesse dormir tanto quanto lhe era possível – ele merecia, afinal. Pousou sua cabeça contra um dos travesseiros com delicadeza, posicionou as pernas e braços de maneira a não dobrá-los desconfortavelmente e, por fim, recolheu do chão um pedaço grande de tecido claro, sacudindo-o levemente para lhe tirar a poeira, antes de jogá-lo sobre o corpo de Pinkman.

Ele poderia ter partido naquele momento. Já havia feito a sua boa ação do dia. Levara o jovem até seu quarto, lhe prevenindo um provável torcicolo e terríveis dores corporais futuras; porém, ele não foi. Não por não querer dar o fora dali, mas, simplesmente, por não conseguir fazê-lo. Não conseguia que o comando de seu cérebro chegasse às suas pernas desobedientes, sendo incapaz de colocar-se para longe do garoto ali adormecido – apenas a simples hipótese lhe parecia dolorida demais, fazendo com seu estômago se revirasse.

Sem que conseguisse segurar-se, viu-se agachando ao lado da cama, apoiando ambas as mãos grandes contra o colchão macio, o rosto rente ao rosto do outro, virado em sua direção. Encarou, ainda no escuro, as feições completamente relaxadas do jovem; a respiração compassada lhe rebatia quente contra a face; no cantinho dos lábios finos, um sorrisinho quase imperceptível surgiu. Parecia ter bons sonhos – ao menos neles ele conseguia encontrar sua felicidade –, e, mesmo tentado a impedir-se, Walt pegou-se sorrindo também, seus próprios lábios curvando-se abertamente em direção ao menor, tão felizes quanto o mesmo.

Suspirou, dando-se conta de que, droga, precisava mesmo voltar para casa. Logo Skyler e Walter Jr. estariam acordados, o que diria caso não o vissem por lá? Nunca poderia dizer a verdade, afinal, algo como “Oh, estava apenas fazendo companhia a Jesse Pinkman, viciado de plantão, por quem eu, inclusive, posso, ou não, ter uma bela de uma queda” não faria bem à sua reputação... Parou, subitamente... Havia verdadeiramente pensado em algo como aquilo? Poderia mesmo ser aquela a verdadeira razão de estar ali?

_Sim!_ Pensou ele, tendo seus olhos claros ainda grudados à face do outro, esta que apenas lhe dava ainda mais certeza de sua resposta. Não havia ido até Jesse por acreditar em toda a sua história sobre a DEA, havia ido até ele por amá-lo, por sentir-se mal em deixa-lo passar por todos aqueles mal bocados tão sozinho. Havia ido até Jesse pois Jesse merecia ter alguém ao seu lado, mesmo que este alguém fosse Walter e toda a sua rude figura; não pensava ser a pessoa certa para estar junto ao garoto, ele merecia mais, muito mais do que White um dia poderia oferecer-lhe, mas, no final das contas, aquele velho filho-da-puta era tudo o que tinha, e teria de ser o suficiente para o momento.

– Deus... – Sussurrou consigo mesmo, deixando-se cair sentado contra a madeira desconfortavelmente dura e fria do chão, resmungando baixo pela leve dor que sentira ao fazê-lo. Estava confuso como o inferno, sem saber o que exatamente deveria fazer naquele momento. Sabia que devia partir, porém, deixar o menino sozinho, uma vez mais, estava fora de cogitação; queria ficar, _precisava_ ficar, no entanto, assim que sua mulher se levantasse perceberia sua ausência e, sem sombra de dúvidas, preocupar-se-ia com seu sumiço repentino. Talvez, devesse ligar para alguém, Mike, quem sabe, ou um dos amigos drogados de Pinkman, e lhes pedir que o fizessem companhia por algumas horas; seus problemas estariam todos resolvidos caso o fizesse, não é mesmo? De fato, estariam, mas, então, por que sentia-se tão desconfortável com tal ideia?

Estando tão entretido em seus próprios pensamentos, não foi capaz de notar o momento em que os olhos horrivelmente azuis do garoto deitado sobre a cama abriram-se lentamente, focando seu rosto por vários segundos, o sorriso nos lábios finos parecendo ainda maior, agora que ele via não estar sozinho. Quando finalmente percebeu, no entanto, sentiu seu coração experiente bater desenfreadamente contra o peito, de maneira quase dolorosa; não lhe ajudava muito o fato d’o menino ter, plantado nos lábios, um daqueles sorrisos capazes de acender até a noite mais escura – o mesmo sorriso que lhe trazia felicidade e uma quentura indescritível àquele órgão que tão bem lhe bombeava o sangue. Tecnicamente, seu cérebro era aquele que recebia as tais sensações, mas, de qualquer forma, ele não queria entrar em termos técnicos naquele momento.

Não, não naquele momento.

Nenhuma palavra mais foi dita, não necessitavam delas para fazerem-se entender, tudo o que realmente precisavam era ter seus pares de orbes coloridos uns contra os outros, observando-se profundamente, para que lhes fosse possível ler em suas expressões o que é que lhes passava à mente.

Em um ato surpreendente, Jesse levantou sua cabeça minimamente do travesseiro, apoiando-se em um dos braços apenas para que pudesse aproximar-se ainda mais de Walter e, sem que o mais velho pudesse imaginar o que estava prestes a fazer, lhe plantasse um selo singelo nos lábios macios, afastando-se logo em seguida. Caso houvesse luz no recinto, seria possível enxergar a forma como as bochechas de ambos os homens tornavam-se mais vermelhas que tomates com aquele ato tão simples, porém tão cheio de algo poderoso, mais forte que qualquer coisa que qualquer um deles havia se permitido transmitir ao outro. Tanto carinho havia sido expresso no gesto, tanto _amor_... Pois, era isto mesmo o que sentiam um pelo outro, não era? Era mesmo o amor que lhes tomava o peito e lhes trazia batidas desreguladas aos corações, não? Fora o amor que abaixara todas as guardas de Walter durante aquela madrugada, que derrubara todas as suas muralhas e fizera-o perceber que, de fato, ele sentia uma necessidade grande demais de proteger aquele pobre e frágil menino, não?

Oh, sim, era de fato o amor que os regia tão belamente durante aquela noite.

Com amor, o mais velho levantou-se de seu lugar ao chão, mantendo ainda seus olhos verdes contra a face contorcida em preocupação do menor. Com amor, sorriu para ele, algo simples e sem dentes, mas, ainda assim, um sorriso verdadeiro e, por isso, belo. Com amor, deixou que seu corpo cansado se deitasse suavemente ao lado de Jesse. Com amor, levou ao seu peito a cabeça raspada do garoto, dando-lhe a deixa para que adormecesse novamente, sobre si desta vez. Com amor, abraçou-o com ambos os braços, trazendo-o para mais perto de si, aconchegando-o ali de maneira a deixa-lo o mais confortável possível. Com amor, plantou um beijo casto contra os fiozinhos curtíssimos, ainda em crescimento, de sua cabeça.

Foi com amor, que Walter White passou todo o restante daquela noite ao lado de Jesse, e, com o mesmo amor, prometeu a si mesmo que nunca, jamais, voltaria a deixa-lo sozinho.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, essa é a minha primeira fanfic por aqui, então, caso hajam erros, peço desculpas. Essa história foi postada no Spirit por um outro perfil meu, foi modificada para Frerard lá, mas continua sendo minha!  
> É isso aí. Agradeço a quem leu, espero que tenha gostado! :D


End file.
